


Победителей не судят

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Июньский Фестиваль, он же капитанский фест. Выбранный капитан: Ханамия Макото, выпавшая в лотерее ключевая фраза: "Победителей не судят." Екатерина II Великая</p>
    </blockquote>





	Победителей не судят

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Июньский Фестиваль, он же капитанский фест. Выбранный капитан: Ханамия Макото, выпавшая в лотерее ключевая фраза: "Победителей не судят." Екатерина II Великая

Ханамия Макото не любит жизнерадостных идиотов. Жизнь — штука серьёзная, зачастую жестокая, легкомысленное к ней отношение должно быть наказано, и он не против время от времени послужить орудием справедливости. Идиоты же просто засоряют мир всем, что делают или говорят, и если не прореживать их число, очень скоро тем, у кого ещё сохранился мозг, станет нечем дышать.

Киёши, безусловно, жизнерадостен — порой до рези в глазах, удивительно, что Сейрин ещё не обзавелись комплектом солнечных очков на каждый день. Радость не хлещет из него фонтаном, но подпитывает всю команду изнутри, как грунтовые воды, это надёжнее, и с этим сложнее бороться. Разве что перекрыть сам источник — в прошлом году сработало, и нет причин не закрепить успех сейчас.

Но Киёши не идиот, Ханамия понял это ещё тогда, в прошлогодней игре. Идиотов не берут в Генералы.

Это несколько усложняет задачу.

 

— Полагаю, следующую игру ты сидишь на скамейке? Им следовало бы поберечь твоё колено.

Киёши улыбается — обезоруживающе, более слабый духом уже встал бы и ушёл, не выдержав этой улыбки, но Ханамию так просто не возьмёшь. Ханамия умеет улыбаться в ответ не хуже.

Правда, на Киёши это тоже не работает.

— Я обязательно буду играть, — говорит Киёши и отправляет в рот порцию риса. — В матче с Кирисаки Дайчи нам понадобятся все силы.

Глядя на него, Ханамия вспоминает, что голоден. К еде это отношения не имеет.

Одно дело — ломать чужие надежды. Вкус крови на языке, чужая ненависть пополам с отчаянием — это вечное, это так мило, что не приедается. Другое — видеть, как сломанные тобой люди поднимаются и снова встают напротив, и нет в глазах ни отчаяния, ни страха, ни, что особенно поразительно — ненависти.

Поразительно, и неуютно, и будоражит кровь.

— Ты не боишься, что этот матч станет для тебя последним? — любопытствует Ханамия. Ему действительно интересно; впрочем, иначе он бы здесь и не сидел.

— Может быть, — Киёши буднично пожимает плечами. — А ещё я могу упасть на лестнице и сломать ногу. Или попасть под машину. Удариться головой о баскетбольный щит, поесть тренерское бенто, наступить на ногу бешеному носорогу. Миллион возможностей.

— Ты называешь это возможностями?

— Я называю это жизнью, — Киёши снова улыбается, и внутри ворочается холодное раздражение — это его, Ханамию, будут учить жизни?

— Я не боюсь тебя, — добавляет Киёши и тянется за салатом через весь стол, и Ханамия уже не в первый раз отмечает, какие у него руки — ручищи, баскетбольный мяч кажется в них волейбольным, а двадцатипятисантиметровые палочки для еды — игровым детским набором.

— Ты боишься, что больше никогда не сможешь играть, - не спрашивает, а утверждает он.

— Это да, — Киёши кивает, спокойный, даже расслабленный — Железное сердце на площадке, и Ханамия уже готов поспорить, что не только на ней. — Потому что я очень люблю баскетбол. Но тебя я не боюсь.

— Потому что не любишь? — поддевает его Ханамия, но Киёши не поддевается, а только смотрит серьёзно, внимательно, как бы не с ноткой сочувствия:

— Кажется, у тебя с этим проблемы?

Ханамия нарочито вздыхает.

— А я-то думал поговорить с умным взрослым человеком об умных взрослых вещах.

— Брось, — фыркает Киёши, — где ты нашёл здесь взрослых?

Ханамия наливает ему чай.

— Я ведь мог подсыпать в заварник какую-нибудь гадость, — как бы невзначай говорит он.

— Зачем?

Кажется, Киёши и впрямь удивлен.

 

Киёши — простой, по крайней мере, со стороны. Простой парень, учится неплохо, но не идеально, играет в баскетбол, составляет компанию, когда это необходимо, смеется над твоими шутками, говорит то, что думает. Сильный, но добрый, а это уже слабость. Идеалист. Управлять такими легко, но быстро становится скучно.

Киёши прост настолько, что вызывает подозрения — почему-то только у Ханамии, разве остальные не видят, не чувствуют это двойное дно, не ждут подвоха?

 

— Я не жду от тебя подвоха, — говорит Киёши, будто прочитав его мысли, и принимает из рук Ханамии чашку. — По крайней мере, сегодня. Спасибо.

— На здоровье, — кисло отвечает Ханамия. И тут же, без перехода, слишком уж хочется знать: — Неужели прошлый год тебя ничему не научил?

— Почему же, — Киёши помешивает чай, мотает головой, когда Ханамия пододвигает к нему сахар. — Я познакомился с твоим стилем игры, это уже само по себе новый интересный опыт. А в этом году у нас новички, и очень перспективные, тоже есть чему поучиться. Например, тому, что даже самый способный в мире игрок не вытянет команду, если не перестанет быть незаменимым.

Взгляд Киёши — тоже двойной; слишком открытый и честный, чтобы быть правдой.

— Сейрин в том году без тебя просто развалились, — замечает Ханамия. — Теперь-то тебя есть кому заменить?

— Не ставь на мне крест так быстро, — Киёши смеётся. — Я всё-таки прошёл курс реабилитации, так что ещё повоюю.

Ну уж нет, думает Ханамия. Не в этот раз.

— В этом году мы даже можем победить, — говорит Киёши, обнимая кружку ладонями. — По крайней мере, я вижу к этому предпосылки. Мы сильны, и мы команда. А вы?

— А у меня всегда всё хорошо, — уклончиво отвечает Ханамия.

— Вот и славно, — мирно кивает Киёши. — Печеньку?

И не понять, издевается или от чистого сердца предлагает.

Чистосердечное, мать его, издевательство.

 

Ханамия знает, каково это — когда тебя ненавидят. Это остро и опасно, это упоительное осознание того, что ты нащупал больное место и ударил по нему без промаха. Это льстит самолюбию, освежает, щекочет нервы.

Ненависть — одна из сильнейших эмоций, по сути, это и есть любовь, только с другим знаком.

Ханамии нравится такая любовь, нравится, когда его любят — так.

По крайней мере, ненавидят всегда искренне.

 

— Мне пора, — говорит Киёши, накидывая куртку. — Надо выспаться перед игрой. Спасибо за вечер.

— Ты второй раз за сегодня говоришь мне «спасибо», — не выдерживает Ханамия. — Почему?

Что такого хорошего я тебе сделал?

— Не знаю, — беззаботно отзывается Киёши. — Простая вежливость, наверно. Я пошёл, Ханамия. Хорошей игры завтра.

Ханамия впервые за вечер не находит слов для ответа.

 

Восемнадцать часов спустя Ханамия стоит на площадке, скрипя зубами от злости, и швыряет в лицо Сейрин всё, что накопилось, что есть под рукой, чем можно ударить побольнее, не заботясь о том, как он выглядит со стороны, а Киёши – большой, хороший, добрый Киёши не огрызается в ответ, не молчит, не смеётся, не жалеет, не делает всего того, что делали до него все прочие.

Киёши предлагает перемирие – что может быть унизительнее?

И Ханамии хочется, очень хочется затолкать это перемирие ему в глотку голыми руками, и попрыгать сверху, может быть, разбить ему и второе колено, и уйти не оглядываясь – так, чтобы сохранить остатки гордости, имиджа, авторитета, чтобы сохранить хоть что-то, чтобы Киёши хоть на секунду его по-настоящему возненавидел. Ханамии нужна эта ненависть, как глоток воды в пустыне, он пошёл бы на всё, лишь бы сломать эту монолитную стену всепрощения.

Но этого не случится, потому что большой, хороший, добрый Киёши его победил — кажется, ещё восемнадцать часов назад.

А победителей не судят.


End file.
